The present invention relates in general to the construction of explosive charges and, in particular, to a new and useful device for initiating an explosive charge which utilizes a central charge booster surrounded by an outer charge booster which extends into the main charge body.
In devices of this kind, known from German OS 27 10 612 for example, the booster charge is positioned to initiate the detonation of the explosive charge concentrically. The explosive charge may be a rotationally symmetrical hollow body having its front side covered with a centrally extending lining which is intended to form piercing fragments or stings. As known, it is important, for the target destroying effect of such a hollow charge, that the detonation wave hit the lining or coating forming the piercing projectile fragments or stings at as steep an angle as possible, preferably at a right angle, since this accelerates the fragments to speeds which are substantially higher than speeds which may be achieved with a skirting detonation wave. In addition, such accelerations are obtained in a substantially shorter time. To obtain such a favorable direction of the detonation wave, conventional designs provide bodies of inert material embedded in the explosive charge between the area of initiation and the top of the lining or coating to be fragmented, or, alternatively they provide specially oriented and located cavities in the respective part of the explosive charge (German OS 27 06 060).